Reposteria
by Faby Hola
Summary: Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II de Proyecto 1-8. Relacion prohibida, Yamato x Mimi, espero la disfruten n.n


**Disclaimer** : degraciadamente los personajes no me pertencen; la historia si. Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II de Proyecto 1-8.

 **Advertencias:** contenido para mayores de edad, si no tienes 18 no lo leas XD

* * *

 **Repostería**

El inicio de un ciclo escolar siempre da la oportunidad de iniciar nuevas relaciones, nuevos proyectos, nuevas amistades, y porque no nuevos enamoramientos.

Yamato, debido a que alargo la estancia con sus abuelos en vacaciones entro una semana tarde a su ultimo año de secundaria, lo que lo obligo a anotarse a clase extracurricular muy particular debido a que ya no había lugares disponibles en cualquier otra, causándole gracia a Taichi, cuando lo vio con un hermoso delantal color rosado, y una hermosa pañoleta blanca cubriendo sus dorados cabellos, era el uniforme que usaban en la clase de economía domestica, pero el lo soportaba por una razón.

—Buenos días Ishida, esta ocasión también ha llegado temprano— escucho al abrir la puerta y entrara, y ahí estaba la razón de venir con ansias a clase.

La nueva profesora Mimi Tachikawa recién graduada y había tomado el lugar de la profesora Midori , antigua y anciana profesora de economía domestica, pero ella era un ángel, cuando Taichi se enteró de ella, hasta él quería usar el ridículo delantal.

—Ishida, debes acomodar bien la pañoleta — decía con calma mientras se acercaba y acomodaba cada uno de sus finos cabellos para que no saliera de su escondite, pero para el cada roce era mágico, que el solo contacto le daba una descarga eléctrica que disfrutaba, y en especial hoy la disfrutaría más ya que mañana estarían de vacaciones.

—Listo, ahora toma tu asiento, tus compañeras no tardaran en llegar— sonrió feliz, dándose media vuelta para empezar a anotar en la pizarra los ingredientes y el procedimiento, para que ella pudiera convivir con los alumnos, esa era la parte favorita de Yamato.

Llega temprano porque al darse vuelta la profesora, dejaba ver sus largas y bien torneadas piernas, mientras movía su cadera al son de la canción que tardeaba, y hoy en especial llevaba una diminuta falda, que agradecía a sus abuelos insistirse quedar más tiempo en su casa.

Sin pensarlo se acercaba lentamente a la profesora por detrás, hasta que escucho el desliz de la puerta; retomando su auto control, y abriendo su cuaderno para anotar lo de la pizarra.

Hoy la receta seria un pastel, y su equipo haría un relleno de fresas y una cubierta de merengue.

No habría sido ningún problema para él, hasta que ella se acercó.

—Ishida, esas fresas deben ser cortadas finamente— hizo un mohín, haciendo que sus compañeras rieran ante los grandes trozos.

—Debe hacerse así— se acercó por detrás pegando su pecho a su espalda recargando su barbilla en la clavícula de su cuello, mientras tomaba sus manos.

Con la mano derecha tomo el cuchillo entre sus manos y empezó a cortar delicadamente la fresa con un movimiento arrítmico — Lo está entendiendo Ishida — pronuncio con una voz suave a su oído, pero el no prestaba atención, él podría jurara que ella no lleva sostén, que su aroma era seductor, y empezaba a sentir que algo le molestaba en sus pantalones.

—Hirokawa, no debe jugar con la batidora— dijo Mimi volteando hacia otro lado.

—Cuidado — escucho del otro lado y sintió un pinchazo en su dedo.

—Disculpe, ha sido mi culpa, fui muy descuidada — se separó lentamente algo culpable, y se sintió frustrado al ya no sentir el calor detrás de su espalda.

El miro su mano, era un pequeño corte dejando ver un hilo de sangre, ella lo tomó con delicadeza — ¿duele? — pregunto con remordimiento.

Él negó de inmediato, ante el semblante triste de la profesora que estaba delante de él.

—Debes cuidarlos, son valiosos— saco una bandita y se la ponía con delicadeza.

— ¿Perdón? — dijo con duda al no entender a lo que se refería.

Ella sonrió —para un músico son valiosos— sonrió con ternura mirándolo directo a los ojos, el no perdía contacto alguno con cada gesto sentía que debía moverse, acercarse a ella.

Mimi solo soltó un suspiro, y dejo su mano — bueno no más incidentes, pongan atención a lo que hacen— se alejó rápidamente del rubio para acercarse a otra mesa.

La mezcla para el pan estaba lista, cada uno lo vaciaba en su molde, pero Yamato solo observaba y no precisamente el procedimiento del pastel, veía cono ella jugaba con cada una de sus alumnas, como reía y cuando lo cachaba mirándola, ella sonreía solo para él, y cuando no esperaba más, ella tomó una fresa, cubriéndola con chocolate de la otra mesa la cual mordió delicadamente y sensualmente, haciendo que el poco chocolate escurriera por sus dedos los cuales chupo cada uno delicadamente, esta acción fue en cama lenta para él, fue cuando lo sintió, algo duro entre sus piernas, observo hacia abajo, y se quedó pasmado cuando Mimi se paró enfrente dela clase.

—Bien esto tardara, un poco; así que tal si salimos a tomar un poco de aire— dijo animada y en aprobación unánime.

—Ishida, ¿se encuentra bien?— pregunto al ver que sus alumnas se retiraban y el aún no se movía, se preocupó al ver su nerviosismo y miedo en sus ojos.

Se sintió nervioso, ella se acercaba y cada paso se volvía una eternidad, miraba alrededor tenía que hacer algo, las pulsaciones en su entrepierna eran cada vez más dolorosas, no sabía que hacer, quería gritar, deseaba salir de ahí; resignado solo opto por la vergüenza y cerro los ojos fuertemente.

—Todo esta bien— escucho un susurro en su oído, —déjame ayudarte— sintió una leve caricia —debe de doler- sintió como lo apretaban —deberías abrir los ojos— escucho un poco de burla.

El se negaba abrirlos, podría estar soñando, una alucinación, escuchar la voz de su profesora de repente, y al siguiente momento; placer, era digno de un sueño imposible.

Ella sonrió, en verdad no esperaba encontrar a un joven tan tímido, y lindo en su clase, ella se daba cuenta de cada miraba que le mandaba, de su nerviosismo cuando se acercaba, para ella era solo un juego, una provocación, pero con el pasar de los días quiso más, pero cada vez que ella se acercaba por un poco más, recordaba ella era profesora, y el un alumno; ella tenía 22 el solo 15, así que se alejaba, pero hoy era su única oportunidad

Él movía insistentemente la cabeza de un lado a otro en forma de negatividad, sintió como la presión que ejercían sobre su cuerpo se detuvo, para sentir una suavidad sobre sus labios, él negó abrirlos, ella mordió el labio inferior soltó un quejido y sintió su lengua ser acompañada por una intrusa.

—En verdad deberías abrir los ojos— dijo ella cuando se alejó en busca de aire.

Los abrió lentamente observo los ojos miel que tanto admiraban y ahora lo miraban directo a los suyos, los abrió más al verla sonriendo, y se sorprendió al ver su pantalón abierto.

—Debe doler menos— dijo tranquila ante la palidez de su rostro —ellas volverán en 40 min— y sintió como la mano de Mimi lo tocaba delicadamente, sintiendo placer.

El nerviosismo se esfumó con cada fricción, y se dio cuenta de que no podía dejar que ella llevara las riendas, acerco sus manos lentamente al rostro tomándola por el cuello, para besarla, para poder disfruta a su gusto su boca, su lengua, aun insatisfecho, bajaba lentamente sus manos para poder quitar ese estorboso y ridículo delantal, pero fue detenido.

—Sé que la ropa estorba, pero tendrás que esperar— susurro mientras se alejó del rubio algo engreída,ella se arrodilló, tocando delicadamente la cabeza, se acercó para olerlo, tocando con sus labios, miro al rubio que estaba ansioso, y ella lo empezó a saborear mediante besos y caricias, y cuando vio que se retorcía él, lo empezó a engullir lentamente, acelerando un poca da vez, haciendo disfrutar cada saboreada que daba la castaña, hasta que no pudo más, su razón le pedía que la alejara, pero su inconsciente pedía más, y sin poder resistir, soltó todo, dejándolo asustado, al ver a su ángel, de rodillas, con el delantal sucio, mientras ella tomaba cada jugo proveniente de su ser y lo saboreaba, como lo había hecho anteriormente con el chocolate.

Se levantó tranquila —deberías arreglarte— se empezaba acomodar su ropa, él iba a replicar cuando escucho murmullos acercándose, por lo que opto por acomodarse los pantalones.

Ella sonreía, y veía como actuaba normar, hasta parecería que no sucedió lo de hace un momento, pero él sonrió ante las palabras de ella que recordaba —tendrás que esperar — así que esperaría al final dela clase para estar solos de nuevo, pero eso nunca paso antes de terminar la clase el director fue por ella, y se la llevo dando por finalizada la clase.

Él decidió esperar alas afueras dela escuela, esperar su salida, pero una vez más, no pudo encontrarla, al esperar apareció Taichi, quien le hizo burla por hacerlo esperar, el no podía decirle que esperaba a otra persona, no podría decirle que espera a su sensual y provocativa profesora para terminar lo que había iniciado en clase, así que se dejó llevar por el moreno con rumbo a su casa.

Cada día de vacaciones fue una tortura, sus pensamientos lo llevaban a una sola frase —tendrás que esperar— y esa espera se convertía en frustración y en placer al recordad cada tacto, cada suspiro, cada gota de placer de ese día.

Al llegar el retorno de las vacaciones corrió con ansias hacia la escuela, dejo sus cosas en el aula, y salió hacia la sala de profesores, abrió la puerta con ansias; no podía esperar más deseaba que este día se diera por concluido lo que inicio ese día.

—Buenos días señor Ishida— dijo el director quien se encontraba, sus canas demostraban sus años de trabajo y sus ojeras los días en vela que había tenido.

—Buenos días Señor— dijo calmado mientras entraba examinado cada rincón.

—Que lo trae por aquí tan temprano— menciono mientras se servía una taza de café —usted no es dé los que madruga, y menos lo que llegan cuando inician la clase— dijo riendo, recordando cuando le dijo que tendría que estar en clase de economía domestica por regresar una semana después de iniciar clases.

—Yo— espeso a tartamudear, el no esperaba encontrarse a otra persona que no fuera ella —busco a la profesora Tachikawa, tuve problemas con mi proyecto y quería pedir ampliar el plazo de entrega— mintió descaradamente, solo para saber su ubicación.

El director medito un poco y después sonrió —bueno joven Ishida, esta de suerte — sonrió mientras sesentava delante del y tomaba un sorbo de su café, mientras el rubio lo miraba confundido —La profesora Tachicawa, nos tubo que abandonar por asuntos personales, así que no te preocupes por eso— dijo tranquilo, sin notar como su mirada se llenaba de confusión, angustia y enojo.

—Imposible— replico, haciéndolo voltear al director para verlo directamente —ella no se pudo haber marchado— grito lleno de rabia —lo hubiera dicho, ella…— dudo en continuar el enojo, la angustia; pero más la desilusión lo embriagaba confundiendo sus pensamientos.

— Señor Ishida— lo miro directo, y suspiro —no sé que ocurre por su cabeza, pero ella se fue, y más vale que lo acepte y si tanto cree que se lo hubiera comentado a alguno de sus alumnos, solo tiene que esperar— dijo de la forma más tranquila posible imaginado un tonto enamoramiento unilateral por parte de él, sus años había visto mucho de ese tipo —así que será mejor que regrese a clase— le dio una palmada en el hombro mientras lo acompañaba a la salida de la sala de profesores.

Con el pasar de sus días acepto su ausencia, acepto que fue solo un sueño, y más acepto que no podía esperar a su ángel, porque los ángeles no existen, porque ella era un demonio que lo elevo a las nubes para dejarlo caer al mismo infierno, pero esa sensación solo era la ilusión de un niño de tan solo 15 años.

* * *

 **Comentarios finales**

Fue un reto escribirlo, espero sea totalmente de su agrado y ya, hasta la proxima.


End file.
